turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
John
John /dʒɒn/ is a masculine given name in the English language. The name is derived from the Latin Ioannes and Iohannes, which are forms of the Greek Iōannēs (Ἰωάννης), originally borne by Hellenized Jews transliterating the Hebrew name Yochanan (יוֹחָנָן), "Graced by God", or Yehohanan (יְהוֹחָנָן), "God is Gracious". Jack is a diminutive of John, but can also be a name in its own right. John (in all its forms) may also be a surname (or the root of a longer surname such as Johnson or Johnston), or the name of a place. People Characters known only by the name John :John (Justinian), a cook in ''Justinian''. :Bishop John, a bishop and minor character in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :For Gods' Sake John, a North Detinan General and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Advance and Retreat. :John (Departures), an abbot in "Departures." :John (Farmers' Law), a farmer in "Farmers' Law". :John (They'd Never), an alien in "They'd Never--". :John of Barsoom, an Army of Franklin general and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Advance and Retreat. :John the Apostle, historical Christian saint referenced in Gunpowder Empire. :John the Hierophant, a Detinan General and minor character in The War Between the Provinces. :John the Hunter, a North Detinan General and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Sentry Peak. :John the Lister, a Detinan General and POV in The War Between the Provinces: Advance and Retreat. :John the Ostrich, fictional Byzantine soldier appearing in ''Justinian''. :John of Brittany, Earl of Richmond, historical English military commander, referenced in "Clash of Arms". :John the Typhoon, a Detinan statesman and minor character in The War Between the Provinces. Characters with the first name John :John Abell, a fictional U.S. Army general in Southern Victory. :John Adams, a historical President of the United States referenced in Southern Victory and ''The Two Georges''. :John Quincy Adams, a historical President of the United States referenced in The Disunited States of America and "Hail! Hail!" :John Andrew, a historical Massachusetts Governor appearing in "Must and Shall". :John James Audubon, historical ornithologist, POV of "Audubon in Atlantis". :John Bell, a historical American politician referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :John Wilkes Booth, historical stage-actor and assassin appearing in "The Great White Way," and referenced in numerous stories. :John Breckinridge, historical Vice President of the United States and Confederate general, referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :John Brown, historical American abolitionist referenced in Southern Victory. :John Burnett, a politician and minor character in The Two Georges. :John Byng, historical British admiral referenced in The United States of Atlantis and Joe Steele. :John C. Calhoun, historical Vice President of the United States referenced in Southern Victory. :John Calvin, historical Swiss-French theologian referenced in "But It Does Move". :John Rogers Cooke, historical Confederate General referenced in The Guns of the South. :John Calvin Coolidge, historical President of the United States appearing in The Center Cannot Hold. :John W. Davis, historical American politician referenced in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :John Fleming, a British Army officer and minor character in ''The United States of Atlantis. :John Fletcher, historical English playwright whose writings are incorporated into Ruled Britannia. :John C. Frémont, historical American general and politician referenced in The Guns of the South and Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. :John Nance Garner, a historical Vice President of the United States appearing in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :John Goodell, historical minor league baseballer appearing in "The Star and the Rockets". :John Hart, historical English politician referenced in ''Ruled Britannia. :John Porter Hatch, historical Union officer referenced in Fort Pillow. :John Bell Hatcher, historical paleontologist appearing in "The Green Buffalo". :John Hay, historical American statesman and diplomat appearing in The Guns of the South and How Few Remain. :John D. Hill, historical Union soldier appearing in Fort Pillow. :John Bell Hood, historical Confederate General referenced in The Guns of the South. :J. Edgar Hoover, historical FBI head who plays an important role in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :John Beauchamp Jones, historical novelist appearing in ''The Guns of the South. :John Paul Jones, historical navy captain referenced in The Guns of the South and The Great War: American Front. :John F. Kennedy, historical President of the United States appearing in "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court" (as POV) and ''The Two Georges''. :John F. Kennedy Jr., historical American publisher appearing in "Election Day". :John Paul Kling, a POV character in "Hoxbomb". :John Liholiho, a Sandwich Islands aristocrat and minor character in The Great War: Walk in Hell. :John Mandeville, historical folklorist referenced in "The Castle of the Sparrowhawk". :John Martin, a Royal American Mounted Police Captain and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. :John McCausland, historical Confederate General referenced in The Guns of the South. :John J. McGraw, historical professional baseballer referenced in Hitler's War and Joe Steele (novel). :John von Neumann, historical mathematician referenced in "Joe Steele (story)". :John Nicolay, historical diplomat and chronicler appearing in The Guns of the South and The Great War: American Front. :John Oglethorpe, a restaurateur and minor character in American Empire. :Johnny O'Shea, a fisherman and minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. :John Parker, a fictional character in "Birdwitching". :John William Wright Patman, historical United States Congressman appearing in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :John Pershing, historical U.S. Army General appearing in the Southern Victory series. :John Pope, historical U.S. Army general, appearing in How Few Remain. :John H. Potter, historical U.S. Army captain who appears in Fort Pillow. :John Profumo, historical British politician referenced in "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court". :John Russell, 1st Earl Russell, historical Prime Minister of the United Kingdom referenced in The Guns of the South and The Great War: American Front. :John Shakespeare, historical father of William Shakespeare (and glove-maker) referenced in Ruled Britannia, "We Haven't Got There Yet," and "After the Downfall". :John Smith (historical figure), historical English explorer referenced in "Vilest Beast" in A Different Flesh. :John Smith (Southern Victory), a Canadian landowner and minor character in American Empire: Blood and Iron. :John Solters, a Crosstime Traffic agent in Gunpowder Empire. :John Philip Sousa, historical American composer and conductor appearing in Southern Victory. :John Steinbeck, a historical U.S. novelist whose work is the basis for "Of Mice and Chicks". :John Taylor, historical president of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints appearing in How Few Remain. :John Tekmanios, a Byzantine General in the Agent of Byzantium story "The Eyes of Argos". :John Houston Thorpe, a historical Confederate States Army Captain who is the POV character in "The Last Reunion" and appears briefly in The Guns of the South. :JRR Tolkien, full name John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, an English fantasy writer with a profound influence on Harry Turtledove. References to Tolkien and his creations, especially The Lord of the Rings, can be found in numerous Turtledove works. :John Wade, a U.S. Army General and minor character in Settling Accounts: The Grapple. :John Walsh, an English dissident and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :John Wayne, historical American actor referenced in Colonization: Second Contact and American Empire: The Victorious Opposition. :John Wilkes, historical English politician referenced in The Two Georges. :John Young, historical U.S. Army soldier appearing in Fort Pillow. Monarchs named John :John II Komnenos, historical Byzantine Emperor appearing in "Suffer a Sorceress." :Pope John Paul I, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". :Pope John Paul II, historical Pope referenced in "Under St. Peter's". Characters who go by the diminutive Johnny :Cousin Johnnie, a fisherman in "The Njuggle." :Johnny (The House of Daniel), a pitcher and minor character in The House of Daniel. :Johnny Carson, historical comedian indirectly alluded to in Thessalonica. :Johnny O'Shea, a fisherman and minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. In addition, Johnny Reb was common slang for Confederate soldiers of the American Civil War, a fact mentioned frequently in The Guns of the South. Characters with the first name Johann :Johann Sebastian Bach, historical composer referenced in numerous works. :Johann Heinrich von Bernstorff, historical ambassador appearing in The Great War: American Front. :Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, historical playwright referenced in numerous works. :Johann Stallinger, a German soldier and minor character in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. Characters with the first name Johannes :Johannes Drucker, fictional German astronaut, a POV in Colonization. :Johannes Gutenberg, historical printer referenced in "But It Does Move" and In High Places. :Johannes Klein, historical German soldier appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Johannes Stark, an interpreter and minor character in Colonization: Down to Earth. :Honus Wagner, historical baseballer referenced in "One Touch of Hippolyta". Characters with the first name Jan :Jan (The War That Came Early), a Dutch member of the International Brigades, minor character in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :Jan Kubiš, historical Czechoslovakian soldier appearing in the prologue of The Man With the Iron Heart. Characters surnamed Johnson :Johnson (The Hot War), an American soldier and minor character in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :Mrs. and Mr. Johnson, the sister and brother-in-law of Nicole Gunther, minor characters in Household Gods. :Andrew Johnson, historical 17th President of the United States, who appears in "Must and Shall" and is referenced in The Guns of the South. :Glen Johnson, fictional American space explorer, a POV in the Worldwar franchise. :Hiram Johnson, historical politician appearing in American Empire: The Center Cannot Hold. :Lyndon Johnson, historical 36th President of the United States, referenced in some short works. :Samuel Johnson, historical English lexicographer referenced in "News From the Front" Characters named Johnston :Johnston (The Two Georges), a Royal Marine and minor character in The Two Georges. :Albert Sidney Johnston, historical Confederate States Army general referenced frequently in Southern Victory. :Joseph Johnston, historical Confederate States Army general appearing in The Guns of the South and referenced in "Must and Shall". :James Johnston Pettigrew, historical Confederate General referenced in "The Last Reunion". Characters named Johansen :Johansen, a cook and minor character in The Great War: Walk in Hell. Things named John :Gospel of John, a book of the Bible, referenced significantly in Gunpowder Empire. :John Adams Ale, a beverage in ''The Two Georges''. :John Carter of Mars, a series of speculative fiction books referenced in numerous stories. :John Nance Garner House, a museum in "Precious Treasure". :USS John Paul Jones, fictional US Navy vessel in The Great War: American Front. See Also *Hans *Ivan *Jack *Jean *Jenkins *Juan Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation